1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of monitoring a battery lifespan of a machine type communication device, and more particularly, to technology of preventing a communication disconnection occurring due to battery consumption by checking a battery lifespan of a device in a network.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Currently, machine type communication technologies, for example, Machine Type Communication (MTC) or Machine to Machine (M2M) that may be employed for smart metering of remotely controlling a gas meter reader or a water gauge reader, for remotely controlling an automatic vending machine, and the like, are becoming important issues.
A machine type communication service is a service for exchanging information between machine devices or between a machine device and a user. Machine type communication may be applied to a field in which periodical communication is required, however, an amount of data to be transmitted is small. For example, a safety diagnostic apparatus may be installed in each corresponding portion of a bridge to inspect the safety of the bridge and the like. Each safety diagnostic apparatus may transmit a safety diagnosis result to an application server using machine type communication devices. The machine type communication may be performed using a specially developed device and server, for example, a communication device of which a data rate is not relatively high and the like.
In the case of a machine type communication device installed in an isolated area, for example, a bridge, the riverside, and the like, for measuring the quantity of water or monitoring the quality of water, an access of a human being may not be required except for a case where a burglary prevention or a maintenance and repair is required. Accordingly, until that no response is from a machine type communication device is monitored, even though a battery of the machine type communication device is out, the machine type communication device may be unattended whereby connection may be cut off.